Kastelo Singa
Kastelo Singa is the largest military base in Just Cause 2. Description The name means "Lion's Castle" in Indonesian. It's the largest military base in Panau, but not the largest military facility. This base is featured in the fourth Agency mission Mountain Rescue. As revealed in the mission Mountain Rescue, the base has a large inaccessible bunker. The bunker has multiple entrances. The two largest entrances are both facing the lake. The bunker has 4 large ventilation stations, which must be destroyed during the mission. The ventilation stations will still be burning, if you return after the mission. This is one of the few facilities that has working cable cars. The system is around 800 m long and has three support pylons. The cabins move between the area around the 2nd Vent station and the area around the 4th, in a speed of 2m/s. There are 2 miniguns in the lower eastern section. They can be inconvenient during the mission, especially if you are playing on the "hardcore" difficulty setting. The area around the vent station marked "01" is like an usual communications base, with radars and 2 communications masts. The area around the vent station marked "02" is like a fuel storage base, like two bases in the Berawan Besar Mountains and also consist of the main building, which have a large steel door on the north side. It's able to be entered during the mission and the area inside consists of a small storage hangar. The area around the vent station marked "03" serves as a fuel shaft base. Three others are found in the mountains. The area around the vent station marked "04" is actually only some bunkers around the station. The cable car end station can also be found here. It's speculated that the base existed since Papa Panay's time. It was one of a very few military facilities in Panau. The U.S. may have assisted in its construction during the Cold War. Most likely, Pandak "Baby" Panay significantly expanded the facility. Even after completing the base to 100% and doing Mountain Rescue, the base will remain a restricted area and soldiers will still spawn here. Completion To complete this settlement, the player is required to execute multiple sabotages: *Destroy: **13 Fuel Depots, **3 Gas Holders, **3 SAMs, **2 Communications Mast, **1 Fuel Shaft, **5 Satellite Dishes, **2 Water Towers, **3 Radars. *Collect: **14 Resource Items: ***6 Weapon Parts. ***3 Vehicle Parts (one of these is on a bunker entrance near the lake and is easily missed). ***2 Armor Parts. ***3 Cash Stashes. Vehicles *8 x MV V880 (two in the mission). **At the Fuel Shaft. **Near the entrance to the ramp that leads to the area where you fight the Ninjas. **2 are near the vent station marked with the number "01" on top. **Near one of several unique up-standing Fuel Depots. **Near the vent station with the number "2" on top. **During Mountain Rescue, there is a free one close to the edge of the lake. It can be used to pursue the fleeing vehicles. **Also during Mountain Rescue, there is one transporting Jade Tan and has ninja escorts. *2 x MV Command, only during the mission Mountain Rescue. They escort the ninjas escorting Jade Tan. *GV-104 Razorback near a Guard Tower. This one uniquely has machine guns if you haven't upgraded your Black Market version to level 6. *Cable cars. *2 x Hamaya GSY650. **Parked near a group of up-standing fuel depots near the area surrounding the vent station marked "01". **At the Fuel Shaft. *UH-10 Chippewa, shows up as air support when you approach a certain tower with a SAM site and a Rocket Launcher. This one uniquely only has a driver only. Trivia *This base is able to detect your approach from up to a kilometer and a half away, when approaching across the frozen lake from the north. Approaching from the road to the south-west, down the cliff face 800 meters above is the most direct approach offering the lowest probability of early detection. *There are 2 drug drops; 1 on the lift support pylon and 1 on the main building with the satellite dishes. One of them spawns in a literally unfeasible position. *There are 2 rocket launchers/rocket launcher ammo crates; 1 in the cable car area in the upper hill section and another on top of the large cylinder shaped building next to a SAM site. *The lake is large enough to land all types of aircraft near the base. *The inaccessible bunker closest to the lake is a direct copy of the one at Kem Gunung Gurun. Perhaps that military base had some other purpose other than just a supply depot? *An easy way to destroy the Sabotage destructible objects would be to destroy all the SAMs first. Then you are free to get an attack helicopter and raise hell. Also during the mission Mountain Rescue, if you destroyed the SAM sites ahead of time, Tom won't say, "Rico! Get out of there! SAMs are on your tail!" *There is a large door situated where the frozen lake is, which is similar to the entrance of the rebel base on planet Hoth in the 1980 movie "Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back". *This base also bears a resemblance to the Russian military base at the beginning of the 1995 James Bond movie, ''GoldenEye''. *Despite this place being strategically important to the Panau Military, there are only three SAMs here. Realistically, there would be many more SAMs, if not more to defend such an important place. On that note, there might as well be a few Flak Cannons. It's also unlikely that any air defenses from Papa Panay's era would be taken away from this place, for that would prove extremely inconvenient for Baby Panay's reign. But then again, there are no defenses that are evident from Papa Panay's reign here, so it can be assumed that no defenses were taken away. *During the mission that takes place here, the MV V880 carrying Jade Tan has several continuity errors. See the mission article (Mountain Rescue) for more details. *This is one of only three times you can see Ninjas. On that note, the number of ninjas killed (in statistics) will be at least three, since you have to kill the three ninjas to continue during Mountain Rescue. *This base is effectively four military bases combined into one base: A Bio Fuel Shaft area, a generic barracks area and the cable car areas that are similar to Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi. *This is one of the few locations to spawn missiles (rare Small Destructibles). *This is also one of the few locations to have 2 water towers instead of the common 1 in other settlements. Gallery Kastelo Singa action.jpg Fuel Depots at Kastelo Singa.jpg|One of the Fuel Depots being destroyed. Kastelo Singa action 2.jpg|A damaged UH-10 Chippewa helicopter flying near the main building. Mountain Rescue Kastelo Singa.jpg Large Satellite Dish.jpg|A Satellite Dish here. This variant is the most common one. Videos Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Military Bases Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Notable Buildings